For example, PTL 1 discloses an LED unit (LED lamp module) which is used in a motor vehicle as a light source of an interior illumination for illuminating an interior of a passenger compartment, an interior of a small article storage compartment such as a small article storage pocket or an ashtray, a cup holder itself or a foot of an user, or an LED unit which is used in a motor vehicle as a light source of an exterior illumination such as a stop lamp or a tail lamp.
In the LED unit disclosed in PTL 1, an electric wire is led out from a housing or a holder which makes up the LED unit. Looking at where the electric wire is so led out, it is found that no waterproofing structure is adapted to the LED unit.
Many waterproofing structures are proposed in the field of connectors, and for example, PTL 2 discloses one of such waterproofing structures. Hereinafter, referring to a drawing, the waterproofing structure disclosed in PTL 2 will be described.
In FIG. 4, a resin housing 1 has a rubber plug mounting hole 2 in a rear portion thereof. A rubber plug 3 and a rubber plug fastener 4 are inserted into the rubber plug mounting hole 2 from the rear thereof. A plurality of recess portions 5 are formed on an inner circumferential surface of the rubber plug mounting hole 2. Additionally, a projecting portion 6 is formed on an outer circumferential surface of the rubber plug fastener 4. The position of the rubber plug fastener 4 is adjusted by a retaining between the recess portions 5 and the projecting portions 6.
The rubber plug 3 and the rubber plug fastener 4 are fitted on an electric wire 7 in advance. The electric wire 7 has a connecting terminal 8 at an end thereof. The connecting terminal 8 is accommodated in a terminal accommodation chamber 9 in the housing 1 in a locked fashion. The terminal accommodation chamber 9 is formed so as to extend straight from a front end of the rubber plug mounting hole 2.
The infiltration of water into an interior of a connector 10 from the rear of the housing 1 or along the electric wire 7 is prevented by the rubber plug 3 which is fastened by the rubber plug fastener 4.